Mai Itoeda
}} Mai Itoeda (糸枝 舞, Itoeda Mai) was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked eighth in Suruga. Appearance Mai is a young girl. She is the shortest among her teammates. She has long pink hair, tied up into a pair of braids that reach each side of her face. Personality Mai is the most arrogant compared to her teammates. She completely underestimates Setouchi, calling them all newbies. Furthermore, it has also been shown, when she calls herself a better Outfighter than Usagi Tsukishita. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Unlike her friends, she didn't seem to get involved in a commotion with Setouchi's students. On the day of the race, Mai then appeared. After the end of the first match, she was gathered along with Sanae Hououin, Kei Higuchi, and Ayase Kurogiri. Their coach told them that they lost the first match because Setouchi's representatives from the first group were indeed talented, but they could see what kind of people they would face off.Chapter 73, pages 16-18 Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Setouchi's representatives of the second group, consisting of Usagi Tsukishita, Atsuko Yoshida, Kazane Aoba, and Non Toyoguchi. Before the match started, Kazane was troubled to change her swimsuit, Sanae then went to help her, while Mai mocked Kazane. As the match started, Usagi rushed towards Mai, but Mai was able to block her. She began cornering Usagi. Shortly after, her teammates also began fighting with their own opponents. Mai stated that they needed to finish them off quickly. But soon, Kazane ordered something to her teammates. Non and Yoshida then jumped to flip the Land over. Thus, Mai and Higuchi lost their balance and fell down to the pool, defeated. On the other hand, Sanae and Kurogiri were able to survive, continued their fight with Setouchi.Chapter 74, pages 1-17 Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi Kaminashi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Abilities Mai blocking Usagi with Guard Waltz.jpg|Mai blocking Usagi. Mai attacking Usagi with Battle Waltz.jpg|Mai attacking Usagi. Mai was ranked eighth in Suruga. Her fighting style is classified as an Outfighter. Guard Waltz (ガードワルツ, Gādo Warutsu): Mai blocks the opponent while spinning around. Battle Waltz (バトルワルツ, Batoru Warutsu): Mai performing successive attacks with a series of dance movements. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 8 *She is involved in a commotion with Setouchi's students. Whereas in the manga, she is not involved. Episode 10 *While heading to the Land, when the commentator calls out her name, she is nicknamed as the Battle Dancer (バトルダンサー, Batoru Dansā). Trivia *Her first name, Mai (舞) means "dance". Quotes *(To Usagi Tsukishita) "Unlike you. I'm a better Outfighter than you!!"Chapter 74, page 6 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Eleventh East-West War Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Mai Itoeda vs. Usagi Tsukishita (Loss, Interrupted) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Outfighters